Confessions Among Realizations
by Braushe
Summary: A simple fight between Winry and Edward can lead to much more serious consiquences. RoyEd, Onesided EdWin, Rated for Shonen-Ai and language
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off a RP I had with .net/u/2465992/

Neither of us own FMA D:

* * *

Chapter 1

"Edward, you didn't drink your milk." Upon hearing these words, Edward Elric froze momentarily before slowly turning around to face the speaker. Winry Rockbell stood by a quite empty plate, and a quite full glass of milk, her hand closed around a heavy looking wrench. Edward flinched and waited a moment before speaking. "Why should I? I hate milk." Ed's voice was filled with disgust as he retorted and he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. Winry sighed before she spoke. "Edward Elric… you're sixteen years old and you're still the size of a 5th grader! You're going to stay short forever unless you drink it!" Ed's fists clenched at his sides and his face turned red from anger. "Who… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! I DON'T NEED TO DRINK THE DAMN MILK! IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS WHAT I DO ANYWAY! YOU'RE MY MECHANIC, NOT MY MOM!" Alphonse Elric's sigh echoed from inside his amour. "You two-" Al interjected before being cut off by two equal pissed off voices. "STAY OUT OF THIS AL!" Silence followed this, broken after a moment by Winry, this time talking in a gentler, but still mad, tone.

"Edward, I'm just concerned about your health." She glared at Ed before continuing.

"You're going to get hurt from your lack of calcium, and I'm not fixing your automail if it gets broken. You know, sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you!" Ed pouted and returned her glare.

"…Stupid gear head." Winry's calm was broken by this comment, and Ed smirked at her grimace.

"What was that? You better hope you can sleep with one eye open tonight!"

"Oh really? I think that maybe you should be the one saying that. Besides…" Ed's tone of voice changed and he blushed as he continued.

"I'm… uh… well, I'm, er, staying at Roy's house tonight…" Ed spun around after he spoke to hide his red face from Winry and Al, which also prevented him from seeing Winry's increasingly devious looking grin.

"Roy's house? You and Roy? I knew it!" Ed turned back around on his heel before Winry even finished talking.

"YOU KNEW? HOW THE HELL?" Winry chuckled at Ed's bewildered state.

"You're really a horrible liar, you know that? You come up with the worst excuses when you come home late and you always start blushing whenever you see him or we talk about anything related to him! It was obvious!" Winry could hear Ed puff hot air out of his nose in anger as he muttered.

"You're just jealous…" Winry blushed for a moment before regaining her calm and snorted.

"Of course I am. Of the little pip-squeak. You know, I bet Roy doesn't like guys who don't… DRINK THEIR MILK!" Ed jumped up and down in anger as he screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WELL, IS THAT HOW YOU WANT THINGS? FINE, I'LL DRINK THE DAMN STUFF IF YOU DO ONE THING THAT I TELL YOU TO DO!" Winry laughed at Ed's immature bargain.

"Sure, Ed. I'll accept those terms. What am I doing?" Ed looked deep in thought for a moment before grinning deviously. He could kill two birds with one stone, embarrass Winry, and help a particular romantically challenged fellow military officer.

"If I drink the milk… you… have to ask out Havoc!" Winry jumped at Ed's terms and blushed.

"But… I, um… I like someone else…" Winry averted her eyes as her face turned red. Ed smirked at her embarrassed state.

"Oh, is that so Winry-Chan? Than who do you like? Hmm? It's someone I know, isn't it! I can tell from that look on your face!" Ed started to laugh but stopped when Winry started to speak.

"It's…. it's Al! I love Al!" Upon hearing this, the forgotten Elric brother, sulking in a corner, jumped and started stammering.

"Wh-What! Winry-Chan!" Ed laughed, not only at his brother's reaction, but also at his naivety.

"It's not you Al, looks like I'm not the only bad liar around here! Come on Winry, who is it really? From the looks of things, our earlier deal isn't going through, but I'll still drink the milk if you tell me who it is!" Ed smirked as Winry glared at him.

"What was that about our deal, Edward-Kun? Oh, it'll still go through, because there no way in hell I'm telling you who it is!" Ed looked surprised, but than meanly grinned.

"Oh, is Winry-Chan scared? Is she scared I'll tell someone? Hmmm? Is she just a little scardy cat?" Winry's eyes watered up a bit when she heard this and she started sniffling.

"You so stupid Edward-Kun…" Ed's grin morphed into a surprised frown when he saw that Winry was about to cry.

"Oh shit- don't cry Winry-Chan! I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me! Look, I'll even drink the milk!" And with that, Ed drained the entire glass, and Winry's expression changed, if only just a bit.

"Hmph. Fine. But you're still an idiot." But Ed only laughed light heartedly; just glad he didn't make her cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, Edward-Kun, don't you feel better today, since you drink your milk for once yesterday? Hmm?" Winry propped herself up with her elbows on the table Ed was looking at alchemical documents on and smirked. Ed just snorted.

"Heh. As if." And with that simple reply he picked up a paper and held it between Winry's face and his own and started humming to himself. Winry reached over the paper barrier and poked Ed on his nose.

"Sure, Edward-Kun. Sure you don't." Ed sighed and put down the paper again, knowing he wasn't getting out of another argument.

"I only drank it so you would cry, dummy. Don't think I'll do it again. It was gross." Edward made a disgusted face, as if to prove his point, and Winry sighed.

"Well, don't blame me if you stay shorter than me forever." Ed's left eyebrow started twitching when he heard this comment.

"What was that? Alright, if you want me to drink the stuff so badly, give me five good reasons why I should." Ed smirked up at Winry, quite sure of himself that she wouldn't be able to fulfill his request.

"Alright. One: You'll get taller. Two: You'll be stronger. Three: It's healthy and you need calcium. Four: Because I said so. Five: Because…" Winry's eyes glinted before she continued.

"You don't say no to me!" Ed frowned a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Those last two… didn't count! And besides, than what do you call what I'm doing now? No way gear head!" Winry frowned at the last comment and turned he head away, pouting.

"Edward-Kun! Why-why do you hate me so much? I just want you to drink it because I care about you and I worry about your health sometimes! Who knows what you get to eat when you're out on those journeys and military expeditions…" She turned her head up again and pierced Ed's golden eyes with her own strikingly mad blue ones. Ed blushed in embarrassment and muttered his reply.

"Winry-Chan… I'm sorry you thought that. I don't hate you…"

"Sure you don't… you always have hated me!" Ed saw her eyes welling with tears once again and wondered where he got his uncanny ability to make her cry.

"Ah, no! I don't hate you, I told you Winry-Chan! You're like family to me! How could I hate you?" With that, the tears in Winry's eyes spilled over, and she ran, sobbing, into the next room over, where Al happened to be reading.

"Winry-Chan! Hello- wait, what's wrong!" Winry ignored Al's attempts at help and sat down in a corner, resting her head in her knees.

"Brother! What did you do to her!" Al screeched at Ed as soon as he ran into the room, eyes skidding back and forth looking for Winry.

"I didn't do anything Al! Somehow, she got the idea in her head that I hate her and now she won't talk to me!" Al sighed and walked over to Winry.

"Winry-Chan? Nii-san doesn't hate you, neither of us do! We love you Winry-Chan, you like our sister!" But this, for reasons neither of the Elric brothers could explain at the moment, but one of which would be able to in the near future, caused Winry to break out in ever more uncontrollable sobs. Her words came soft, and distorted by tears, but no less painful:

"Go away, Edward." Ed flushed and looked down at his feet, knowing he wouldn't be able to change anything about her mood until she calmed down a bit, and briskly walked out of first the room, than the front door, and the gate, without looking back, leaving a confused and protesting Al with four words.

"I'm going to Roy's."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed sharply banged his automail fist against the chestnut wood door belonging to the house of Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward's lover. After a moment, the door was opened by a very disheveled, lazy, looking Roy. Ed wondered how this man who barked orders all around Central during the week, could act so different during the weekends. Roy rubbed his eyes in surprise and smiled.

"Edward-Kun… to what do I owe the pleasure? Or was my little princess simply longing for some Roy?" Ed's face flushed at the comment and he clenched his fist in anger of being called "princess".

"Roy-Kun… is that really how you talk to someone who just got kicked out of their house? Don't ask…" Roy's eyes widened at the surprise.

"Alright than, I won't. I take it you want to stay here… well," The Colonel's eyes lit up with his next sentence.

"Put on this and you can stay as long as you want!" Roy held up a short round of leather that Ed supposed was supposed to be a skirt. Ed's eyebrow twitched as he tried not to slap Roy.

"Roy-Kun… under no circumstances… will you… EVER SEE ME IN THAT YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!" Roy had a look of feigned hurt on his face as he heard his lover's reaction.

"But, don't you love me Edward-Kun?" Ed grimaced and muttered to himself.

"Why is everyone questioning my relationships with them today…?" Roy faux gasped in "surprise".

"What is this Edward-Kun? There's someone else? Are you telling me… you're cheating on me! Oh, Edward-Kun, how? How could you!" Roy placed a hand over his heart and swayed as Ed glared at him in disgust at his romantic obsession.

"Not THAT kind of relationship, Roy-Kun. Lucky you, you're the only one like that right now." Roy pouted and poked Ed on the nose.

"I should hope!" Roy sighed when he saw Ed glaring at him.

"Alright, alright. Let's go inside, you can sit down. I have some pasta cooking if you haven't had dinner yet." Ed's face brightened at the mention of food and he followed Roy inside and closed the door behind himself.

"Thanks, that would be great."

* * *

After a filling meal of pasta, Ed and Roy found themselves cuddled on Roy's couch.

"So Edward-Kun, what do you mean by 'you got kicked out of your house'?" Roy glanced down questioningly at the small blond, tucked in his arms, whose head rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, that. It was nothing, Winry was just mad at me and I wanted to give her time to cool down. Nothing more…" For once, Roy looked genuinely concerned and serious.

"If you're sure… well, you can stay here as long as you want, my doors always open for you."

Ed looked up at his lover and smiled.

"Thanks Roy-Kun. I think for now I'll just have to stay for a little while longer. Winry should be feeling better by now… I hope so." Roy smiled; he knew how much Edward cared for the girl, even if it wasn't romantically.

"If your anything around Winry like you are around me, she'll be fine. It's impossible to stay mad at you Edward-Kun, it just doesn't work." Ed laughed quietly and pulled Roy into a tighter embrace.

"This is why I love you Roy, even if you can be a hopeless pervert, you have a softer side, and you always know what to say." Roy chuckled.

"I'll ignore the hopeless pervert comment, I love you too Edward-Kun, I think you know tha-" Roy's words were cut short by soft lips capturing them. He kissed Edward back and started to unwind the boy's braid and run his fingers through the silky blond hair.

Ed brushed his fingers around to the back of Roy's neck, and worked one hand down the back of his shirt collar. Roy fell backwards so he was lying on the couch and pulled Ed down on top of him, smothering his short squeak with another kiss. Ed felt his fingers being crushed between Roy and the couch and he wormed the out from under the larger man, tracing them down his sides and slipping his fingertips under the brim of Roy's pants.

Roy wrapped his legs around Ed's thighs and pulled the younger man's lower body closer to him. Ed pulled back momentarily for air and let out a soft moan at the sudden contact as Roy's fingers tickled the back of his neck, intertwining in his hair for a moment, and than, as soon as they came, they were gone and tracing down to Ed's hands, Roy's larger palms engulfing Ed's smaller ones. As Ed started to slide his knees further up Roy's sides, they were interrupted by the sound of a doorknob turning, a door creaking open, and Winry stepping in, staring right at the two men, kissing and intertwined on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

FMA is not mine, C.A.R. is...

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ah-Winry-Chan…!" Edward and Roy both felt their faces turn red, the girl having caught them in a very compromising position. After a moment of frozen surprise, Roy quickly untangled himself from Ed, sat up, and helped the younger man up.

"Edward-Kun… you idiot!" Winry's eyes were pooling, and Ed could tell there was something other than embarrassment wrong.

"You idiot…you idiot… hate you… I HATE YOU!" As Winry's words echoed through the otherwise silent house and Roy gripped Ed's hand, Ed remembered their argument the day before.

'"_I… like someone else…."'_

'"_You're…. you're so stupid!" _And suddenly he knew. Him. It was he all along, but he was to blind to see it. He had hurt her, over and over, without knowing how, why, or that he even was. But he had, and now it was all rebounding onto him.

"Winry-Chan, that person is...-" By now, Winry was not the only one on the verge of tears, and Ed's hands gripped the side of the couch to hold them in.

"SHUT UP! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HATE ME, IF THAT'S TRUE THAN CHOOSE SOMEONE. ME, OR HIM!" The words struck Ed with a blow and one tear slipped out of his left eye, clouding his vision.

"Edward…" Roy gripped Ed's hand, in an attempt of comfort, and Ed squeezed it back, but even this, simplest of gestures, was seen.

"Fine… it's him, you choose him, don't you? Okay Edward-Kun…"

"I'm sorry, Winry…" Winry stood for a moment, the carpet under her feet stained a shade darker by her tears, before turning on one foot and dashing out into the dark.

Later found Edward and Roy, once again, sitting on the couch, but this time, the younger man's face was buried in his hand, but his sobs had long since ceased.

"Roy…" It was the first time Ed had spoken since Winry had left, and Roy lifted up his head in surprise.

"…Yes?"

"What do I… what do I do?" Ed looked at Roy, his eyes red and tearstains running down his cheeks. Roy sighed before he spoke.

"It's done, Edward-Kun… you already did it. It's over." Ed burst into a new stream of sobs and buried his face in Roy's shirt as the older man held him close and stroked his golden hair as he spoke in between sobs.

"I… never meant… for this…. Mom… Al…" Roy held the younger man close as he spoke.

"Shhhh… shhh Edward-Kun… you have me, you still have me…" Ed's sob's quieted upon hearing this.

"Roy… Roy… Roy…"

"I'm here Edward-Kun, I'm here… don't cry…"

"…Thank you… thank you." Ed lifted his head off of Roy's now tearstained shirt and felt Roy wipe his eyes with his thumb.

"Everything will be fine Edward-Kun, it's all fine for now…" Ed sniffled for a moment before looking up at Roy.

"I know I said I would be able to go home tonight earlier, but, can I stay here a few days? I… don't know when I'll be welcome home agai-" Before Ed could finish speaking, Roy put one finger over the smaller man's lips.

"Shhh, Don't talk like that, be positive. Didn't I tell you my doors are always open for you? Stay as long as you need too." Ed brushed Roy's finger away as he smiled.

"Thank you, thank you for everything you've done for me, so much more than I deserve." Roy frowned.

"I would do anything for you Edward-Kun, and you deserve so much more... I would do anything for you." Ed hugged Roy and pulled him close as he spoke.

"I would do the same for you, you know that, equivalent exchange? Right?" Roy tilted his head so it rested on Ed's and ran his fingers through the blond hair.

"Yes Edward…" He heard Ed let out a sharp laugh.

"Alchemy… who would have thought discovering it by going through all of Dad's old books while he was gone would change my life, and Al's, to this extent?" Roy sighed as he heard this.

"No one did, Edward-Kun. No one knew, but if it hadn't happened, I never would have met you…" Ed wrapped his arms around Roy even tighter.

"At least… at least one good thing came out of all of this… the best thing in my life…" Roy smiled and sighed into Ed's hair.

"And the best thing in mine…" Roy felt Ed's hand push him backwards, and before he knew, he was lying on the couch and Ed was sitting on top of him.

"Edward-Kun…" Ed smiled weakly.

"…Don't make me cry again, dummy. Don't you cry either. It'll be okay, right?" Hearing this, Roy pulled Ed down into a tight hug.

"Yeah, it'll all be okay, everything will be just fine…" Ed breathed out on Roy's neck and sighed.

"It has to be okay… as long as you're here… it'll be okay…" Ed sat up and Roy saw his eyes were watering again.

"Edward-Kun…"

"Damn it Roy-Kun, I'm crying again…" One tear slipped loose from one of Ed's eyes and he smiled weakly as Roy stroked his cheek with one finger.

"It's okay, Edward-Kun." Another tear fell from his eye and landed on Roy's lips.

"Okay… it's all okay…" Ed whispered the same words over and over again before closing his eyes and lying down on Roy again, waiting a couple minutes before whispering again into Roy's ear.

"Thank you…" Roy opened his eyes in surprise and turned his head to see the younger man better.

"Edward-Kun, for what? If anything, I should be thanking you… you changed me… into a better person…" Ed chuckled before he spoke again.

"You know what for. For helping me through this… it might not seem like much, but it actually means a lot…" Roy smiled at Ed.

"Equivalent Exchange, remember? You said it yourself."

"Yeah… That's what life is, really? Right? It's all just a big example of Equivalent Exchange…" Roy let out a laugh and Ed looked at him questioningly.

"You're smart Ed, very smart. I love that about you." Ed smirked as he spoke.

"Heh, it's only because of all that extensive military training I had to go through, thanks to you!" Ed jokingly gave Roy a light punch on the side of his head, and he laughed.

"It's my job, but now you understand why I worked you so hard, you have potential Edward-Kun, so much potential. I believe in you, Ed." Roy reached up and embraced Ed once again, and there they lay.

Ed was the first to break the silence, whispering in Roy's ear.

"You know, you really are the best thing that ever happened to me." Roy hugged the blond tighter and smiled.

"As are you to me, Edward-Kun." There was another temporary silence before Ed spoke again, this time with weight in his voice.

"Roy… you know, I promised Al, a long time ago, that… until he gets his body back, I'll live a life big enough for both of us. You… you helped me do that." Roy gasped, and gripped Ed.

"Edward-Kun…" Ed hugged Roy back and smiled.

"You and Al are the most important things in my life, more important than anyone or anything else. Winry also, even if I don't love her the way she wants me to. If anything happened to you…" Roy sighed and smiled softly.

"Even if you were on the other side of The Gate, I would find you. Even if you were stuck inside it, I would join you, no matter what it took." Ed sat up and looked at Roy, piercing him with golden eyes. There was weight in his voice as he spoke.

"What we do… either of us could die any day… and the other would have to go on living as if the other was never here. It's the price for living, but that could never make it less harsh and unbearable to think about." Ed closed his eyes, trying to keeps his eyes from tearing up once again.

"That's it, Edward-Kun. I wouldn't be living if you were gone, I couldn't live with myself if I let anything or anyone harm you." Ed opened his eyes again and smiled, sadly.

"Nor could I for you. I wouldn't be living at all. My body and mind would still be here, but the person known as Edward Elric would be gone forever." Ed fists clenched Roy's shirt as he spoke.

"But I won't let that happen, we will live in the same time, the same place, with each other, we will protect each other, and I will never let anyone hurt you. Never. I would protect you with my life."

"And I will forever do the same for you." With that, Ed bent down and nuzzled his face into Roy's neck as Roy wrapped his arms around him and ran his fingers through his golden hair. Edward and Roy both placed their hands on the others face as they spoke in the same time, the same place, the same voice.

"Roy…"

"Edward…"

"_I love you."_

_~The End_

_

* * *

Thats all, it's over! Wow... that didn't take long.. OTL I'll stop writing this before I fail even more..._


End file.
